The human genome initiative and its ensuing technological advances have spurred the generation of a daunting amount of genomic information. Molecular biology is, thus, moving from a relatively data-poor discipline to a data-rich one. The data come in a wide variety of forms, from raw sequence data to data on the levels of gene expression in different cell types and tissues. The synthesis and utilization of this nformation pose challenges that require new computational tools and their assimilation into all levels of )iomedical research. The Weill Medical College of Cornell University Computational Genomics Core iFacility (CGCF) is meeting this challenge by providing researchers access to 1) experts in computational genomics who provide training on a regular basis, and 2) software and large-scale computational resources that individual investigators ordinarily are unable to obtain on their own. As with this program project initiative, small single-investigator experiments are being replaced by broader investigations in which researchers seek to describe the collective properties of biological processes in a quantitative way. The analysis goes beyond a single investigator's data to the comparison of his data with complementary experiments conducted by team members. In addition, functional annotation of interesting gene targets is sought through bioinformatics approaches. The CGCF will provide this type of support to the researchers involved in this program project grant specifically through its state-of-the-art integrated biocomputational system, which includes 1) gene expression analysis programs, 2) statistical analysis packages for error modeling, 3) a queriable relational database for the storage, retrieval and comparison of gene expression data, and 4) explicit links to bioinformatics resources to facilitate the discovery of gene function.